High School Life?
by bLueLOvEspiNK
Summary: My 1st fic ever! chapt 5 is up! Seems like highschool was the best year Sakura had ever have,but how can she survive if the two coolest guy in campus is after her? oh! shes having a hard time dealing with it!//R&R..slight OOC
1. who who?

**High School Life?**

**..1st chapter..**

_7:37am_

The sun has finally rise throughout the streets of konoha, where you can see everyone doing their own routine and other businesses..

birds started to sing happily, trees dancing with the wind gracefully, fresh air surrounds them and everyone seems to be happy, seems perfect

But there is a one tiny little problem…

"MOM!!" a high pitch pink-haired girl screamed, echoing through the whole village, she's always like that every morning, everyone call's her _Sakura_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to the main house of the Haruno's to see _again_ what that screamed is all about, then a woman came out of the window with her mid-thirties with a towel on her head to support her wet hair not to dumped in her face.

"gomen, everyone, its just my crazy daughter, again.!." she creamed then entered the house again

everyone sighed then went back to what they were doing..

"Haruno's" everyone thought

_**-------inside the Haruno-household-----**_

"keep it down honey," Mrs. Haruno said to her daughter drying her red hair

"mom!, I'm going to school, I cant find my keys and I'm going to be late,!" Sakura said panicking, searching her car key

"honey, tell your dad to send you to school" her mom calmly said then searched her phone and click some button to call her 'boss"

"mom! .." she said annoyed at her mothers calmness, her mom glance at her, put her hand to the speaker of the phone so that her boss wouldn't hear them.

"then I'll send you to school and could you be quiet for a minute? wait me on the car" then her mom proceeded on talking to the phone writing some stuff on the paper. Sakura stomped to her mom's car at the garage and seated at the passengers sit,

Once they arrive at the school she was currently studying, she saw her best friend since 4th grade Ino waiting for her at the bench.

"Ino-pig!" she called from the car,.

Ino turned her head to see who mentioned her name once she recognize who it was …

"forehead-girl" she called running to the car and greeted Sakura's mom

"morning Mrs' Haruno" she greeted sweetly

"oh hi Ino, Sakura I'm out this month 'kay? I'll be back, don't worry neh? take care!." She said and kissed her daughters cheek and bid goodbye

"bye mom" Sakura said sadly and went out to the car , she started to walk at the hallways of the school while Ino ran up to catch her best friend, she walked beside Sakura and tried to cheer her up

"hey forehead, cheer up, you're lucky you have your mom around unlike me, she maybe with us but she always come home, late, always dating other men since dad died"

"Ino-pig that's okay, and I'm sorry, besides I'm used to it anyway" Sakura replied

"hmp. Don't be so moody on our first day 'kay?" Ino said crossed her arms above her chest

"hey! what if we go to the mall later?!" Sakura said happily

"hey! that's my line!" she retort then they proceeded on walking happily

They reach their homeroom and seated at the back near the window once they took their schedule and their locker, they then chatted some stuff like "how's your vacation?" and "how are you?" and other stuff's like that, when a group of girl's, three of them, came in making so much attention, all the students in the room glanced at them, almost boys, they were wearing dangerously short shirts and expensive blouses showing maybe, some cleavage of theirs, _ew _and some bling's and jewelries hang at their bodies.

"wow, they look like bitches to me" Ino said with disgust

"yeah, well I thought you were going to praise them when you said wow" Sakura smirk

Unfortunately the new arrivals heard them and went to were they are..

"excuse me? Is it me or a stupid ugly bitches like you who's just insecure in our prettiness talked??" one of them said hands in their hips

"uhm" Sakura pretended to be thinking "maybe its just you"

"you go girl" Ino cheered "oh correction girls you're not pretty." Ino smiled at them, one of her fake one's then she act like she was surprised hands on her lips and eyes wide.

"Oops. Sorry did that hurt you? truth hurts neh?" she added like she was really sorry, then the two burst into laughter (ino and sakura)

"why you-" before the girl could retort they heard a loud scream and squeeling's outside like there was an actor or a famous celebrity there. Then the girl who was their currently playing at, joined the crowd leaving them there confused ..

Then they heard..

"their here!"

"aaahhh!"

"they look like goddesses!"

"whose here?" Sakura and Ino asked in unison and joined the crowd out of their curiosity

They tried on getting a nice view to see who it was and why is the population of the girls grew wild

"oh my God" Ino gasp once she have a better view

"what?" Sakura asked having difficulty on seeing who's who

Ino grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she too can have a better view, Ino pointed at the five guys who's walking at the bench shoving girls who tried to kiss and hug them

Sakura observe them, one of them has a spiky blond hair with a wide grin not leaving his face and the other with a high ponytail who lazily shove girls out of the way and the other one who is calm with pearl eyes and chocolate-colored hair and the other with pale face and black like onyx with his hand on his pocket not minding the girls behind them then the last one is the guy who has his raven-hair with spikes at the back and onyx eyes who looks rather annoyed.

"who are they?" Sakura asked Ino starting to get annoyed at the squeels and screams of the girls

"_**who are they**_??! Do you know what you're talking about? Hello? They were the coolest and the handsomest guy that lived and breath on earth! Oh how I wish they'll notice me" Ino said dreamily hands on her chest and stars in her eyes to add effect.

"well sorry Ino, I don't" she said and headed back to their room, then later on, the bell started to ring signaling the students that the class would start within five minutes

everyone is already on their own room, just waiting for their sensei.

Sakura and Ino seated once again at the back.

"Seriously Sakura, you don't know them?" Ino asked getting some things in her bag when their teacher came in, holding some papers, with five new boys trailing behind him. Sakura watching them, she observe every each of them, figuring why girls are so crazy when it came to them including her best fiend, then her eyes landed at the one who she noticed earlier the one with onyx eyes (a/n. guess who?) The guys in that room that noticed the new guys put their hands in their ear and prepared themselves for what's gonna happen.

"they are the ones earlier, right Ino?" Sakura asked a little loud that everyone heard her

Ino stopped what she was doing and glanced at the front, then her eyes widened and mouthed _"oh my God"_. Sakura figured what she said then it clicked her..

"_Oops bad mistake"_

…Girls, Everybody now…..

"AAAHHHHHH!!"

_**To be continued…**_

A/N: well guys.. I know it's not that great but I promise on the next chapter to introduce themselves with each other and, well, the one earlier Sakura's observing was not Sasuke… and it's for you to find out,. Whehehe… oh. by the way on the next chapter Ino and Sakura will meet their long lost friend Tenten and Hinata to complete this story..:))


	2. I hate you Sai

**High School Life?**

**..Chapter 2..**

"AAAHHHH!!!

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Neji-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Shikamaru-kun!"

"Sai-kun!"

"let's have a date tonight!"

"bear with me!" they squeeled

Sakura twitch at the noise the girls making , she dumped her head down her desk and covered her ears while her bff screamed together with the fangirls of Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Shikamaru and Neji..(a/n pfft.. long names lets get their group a name )

"what a drag" said Shikamaru

"hn." Said Sasuke and Neji then glared at each other, Sai gave Naruto a "bonk" in the head for being so loud and idiot.

Kakashi sweatdrop at his students behavior and placed down his papers down his desk and motioned the five guys to take a sit wherever they want to. And write his name at the board while the five guys proceeded at the back, girls stared at them with hearts in their eyes

"_what's so great about them?"_ Sakura thought and pulled down her friend beside her..

"Ino, act like normal even if you're not" she said rolling her eyes

"fore-head girl, you can't blame me," Ino replied, her eyes following Shikamaru's every movement and a smile plastered on her lips that she didn't even notice_, "yeah right" _Sakura thought, and observe the leader of the group

Once the five guys chosen their sit at the back where Sakura and Ino sit, Sasuke-the leader of the group glanced down at Sakura who just stared at him, Naruto followed Sasuke's gaze that landed on Sakura, once his eyes landed on her he put a grin on his tan face "_she's pretty" _ he thought then seated beside her (a/n Ino is at her other side)

"hn." Said Sasuke then seated at the back listening to his i-pod, closed eyes.

Shikamaru noticed Ino who was staring at him long enough decided to ask her what's her problem but he's too lazy to do so and just stared at the clouds outside, while Neji just calmly seated beside Sasuke, Sai taking his time observing every items in the room in front of him

"ahem" said Kakashi to caught the class's attention, which succeeded,

students turned their heads at the front to listen at their new sensei, once Kakashi got everyone's attention he started to introduce himself to the class and told them the rules and if not they'll receive a horrible punishment like you don't wanna live anymore.. students sweatdrop

"hi. I'm Naruto and you are?" he asked Sakura softly who just smiled at him sweetly that caused him to blush

"Wow the dobe's know how to talk nicely at girls" Sai thought once he heard Naruto's voice, he smirk when he noticed Sakura's pink hair, "_pinky_" he thought and proceeded on exploring, well, er observing the room.

"oh, my name's Sakura" she replied that caused Naruto's blush increased ten times fold, (if that's even possible). "nice to meet you, and here with me is my best friend Ino" she added revealing Ino beside her.

Naruto glanced at Ino for a moment and greeted her "hi" Ino replied him with a simple "hello", then the three chatted some things until the bell rings.. everyone, including their sensei gathered their own things and exited the room.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto yelled calling his friends

"hn.?" Sasuke's eyes snap open, he didn't even notice he had fallen asleep while listening to rock music, Neji took a glance at Naruto and sighed then walked slowly towards him, with Sai beside him, Shikamaru lazily walked to where Naruto is.

"HEY GUYS LOOK! I"VE MADE NEW FRIENDS!" he yelled

"dobe. don't be so loud," Sasuke said with his deep smooth voice scratching his head.

"guy!s meet Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!" Naruto said ,while Sakura just nodded and Ino who smiled sweetly at them especially to Shikamaru.

Sasuke and Neji nodded at them in acknowledgement, while Shikamaru murmured like "_troublesome Naruto introducing us to girls" _Sakura and Ino remained smiling when..

"hello ugly"

Six heads turned to the source of the voice, who belonged to Sai, a vein then popped at Sakura's head "come again?" she asked through gritted teeth, flames in her eyes, Ino and Naruto hid behind the desk, frightened while Sasuke raised his eyebrows in shock why Sai talked at her like that and surprise that Sai gave a girl a nickname, "hn."

"I said, hello ugly, got problem with that?" he said and added "ugly"

Sakura's anger increasen more and run after Sai who ran fast to escape_ he's_ pretty girl,

Ino and the others just watch them kill each other, (a/n neh? Sakura I mean, killing Sai)

Sasuke observe Sakura and noticed her pink hair "what the? Pink hair?" he thought eyes wide, at the background you can see Sakura holding a chair in her hand trying to hit Sai with it while Sai run around the classroom avoiding Sakura's attacks.

"neh Sasuke-teme, isn't she wonderful?" Naruto asked dreamily

"hn." He responded and took a last look at Sakura before spreading out, hands in his pocket, Neji and Shikamaru behind him.

"Sasuke. Aren't we gonna wait for that Sai?" Shikamaru asked lazily

"hn." Was he's answer

"what a drag" Shikamaru whined, taking it as a "no"

"bye Shikamaru-kun! Remember my name!" Ino shouted and waved at them

"hey bastard no. 2 come on were leaving!" Naruto called Sai, who responded "tsk."  
and walked beside Naruto and smack him in the head "ow!" Sai then proceeded outside following the others, before running up to catch him, Naruto said good bye to Sakura and Ino,told them that they'll meet up at lunch. Sakura then went to where Ino is and tried calming herself down.

"neh forehead-girl, Sasuke-kun can't seem to take his eyes off of you" Ino teased

"shut up Ino" she whined and took her things at her desk and proceeded outside with Ino.

They then headed to their next subject after getting things at their locker. And was greeted when they walked at the hallways of the school, especially when it comes to Sakura.

Once they turn left on a corner they accidentally bumped into someone, a girl with two buns and a white-pearl eyed teen like Neji..

"Sa-sakura-chan and I-ino-chan!" the black haired teen exclaimed

_**TBC.**_

(A/N well another chapter done!,. seems like its not that romantic enough, but I'll make sure on my next chapter to have a romantic part between Sasuke and Sakura, and I'll make sure that Sasuke wont be OOC..i'll add Sai and Saku too)


	3. Sai's friend

**High School Life?**

**Chapter 3:**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hinata-chan!" "Tenten-chan!"

The two exclaimed and hug their friends.

"Wow Hinata-chan! You look great!" Ino praised, ignoring Tenten,

Hinata blushed at her compliment, while Tenten just tapped her foot rolling her eyes, Sakura giggled and tap Ino at the back who raised her blond brows,

"ahem"

Ino innocently glanced at Tenten and asked "oh, didn't notice you there Minnie Mouse" she teased

Tenten glared hard at Ino, and in return she glared back, then a minute or so, they laugh like maniacs

Sakura and Hinata sweatdrop "eh?"

"I missed you both Sakura!" Tenten exclaimed and hugged the two, Hinata witnessing the scene just smiled at her friends, Ino noticed Hinata and motioned her to join their group hug, Hinata joined them, smiles formed in ther faces.

after the three broke from the hug….

Sakura then glanced at her watch in her left hand

"oh, we're going to be late Ino" she said like it was the most normal thing in the world…

"hey what class are you two in?" Tenten asked Ino

"we have gym class" Tenten added

"Chemistry, damn I hate that class, especially the teacher" Ino whined

"ma-maybe it's not really that ba-bad Ino-chan" Hinata stuttered

"oh please Hinata, that class is hard! And to add, the teacher is so ggrrr… I don't want to say bad words today" Ino said her elbows at Sakura's shoulder. "just thinking at that sensei and her big mouth makes my blood boils" she added

"Ino why do you despise Ma'am Hikari so much anyway?" Sakura asked, Tenten and Hinata listening, looking at Ino.

"hmp. I've got millions- no, **billions** of reasons why I hate her"

"come on Ino-pig, we're goin' to be late" Sakura grabbed Ino's wrist and drag her down the hallways and waved goodbye to Tenten and Hinata

"see you guys later at the cherry blossom tree at lunch, neh Sakura!" Tenten shouted and waved, Hinata with her.

While Sakura and Ino proceeded at their next class..

Once they arrive, the teacher is already there at the front looking at them angrily,

the class seems to be quiet _"uh oh"_

The two teens gulp, and proceeded at the back to take their seats..

But before the two had placed their things at their desk, the teacher yelled at them

"WHERE THE HECK HAD YOU TWO BEEN? HUH?"

All students in that class jump in surprise, others, fallen from their seat including Shikamaru cause he's sleeping when he heard a thunder like noise.

"what a drag" he whined

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING NARRA ? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE DETENTION WITH HARUNO AND YAMANAKA??"

"_shoot"_ Sakura thought _"detention, I hate detentions"_

"troublesome sensei" he murmured, but everyone heard him, the girls giggled including Ino.

Everyone know that it's his favorite quote…

Ino then hid behind Sakura for protection when the teacher glanced at them for a second and went back scolding Shikamaru at his "troublesome'ness"

Sasuke only kept his eyes on Sakura not minding the commotion around him

"**dud, you like her"**

"what the??" Sasuke asked particularly to no one. Searching for the one who told him that he like's you know who…

"**Its me idiot, your Inner self"**

"who you calling idiot?" he replied only in his head, cause if he said that out loud people around him might think he's gone insane.

"**Hn. I know everything you feel, see, hear, all in all, I'm you"**

"whatever" he replied angrily

"**chill man, I just said that you like her, make a move before someone beats you into it"**

"Hn" he thought about it for a sec and got his _inner self's_ point.,

"Hn. I will, but not now"

"**nice"**

-----------------------------------------xoxoxoxoxo-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah. Ino-pig, why are you hiding at my back?" Sakura asked

"well, you're good at explaining things right forehead?" Ino slowly said making sure that Sakura will understand, and just nodded at reply.

"Save me!" Ino exclaimed,

Then after the teacher stops scolding Shikamaru she went back at scolding the two late comers. And it takes their whole period just scolding at them.. Sakura not listening at all, (A/N who can blame her? She and Ino were only just late 3 min., right? No big deal)

"DETENTION TODAY AFTER SCHOOL AT THE LIBRARY!"

"YOU TOO UCHIHA, STOP LISTENING TO THAT THING AND HAND IT TO ME!"

Sasuke snap at this and gave the teacher his i-pod, girls loud screams was heard when he went

To the front and handed his i-pod which their teacher snatch it to his hand

---RRRRRINNNNNNGGG…---

The bell rang, students then gathered their things (what they usually do) and headed outside,

----lunch time…------

"thank you Kami-sama!" Ino said

Naruto and the others headed to where they were

"So? How's you're chit chat with sensei?" Naruto said with a big grin in his face

"Don't ask, and I think she broke my eardrums" Sakura whined.. Ino could only nodded her

"Oh, Neji do you happen to know Hinata? 'cause yah two kinda look alike" Ino asked

"hn? Shes my causin"

"oh! hi Shika-kun!" Ino greeted once she got the answer from Neji and cling at his (Shikamaru) arms

"hey ugly"

_**..twitch…**_

"hey, did you hear me? Ugly?" Sai said making Sakura furious even more, how he loved to see her angry face

"Sai, don't ever say that word again" Sasuke's masculine voice was heard, appearing beside Neji

Sakura glanced at him and smiled showing her thanks, while, Sai glared daggers at him

"who are you to tell me what to do?"

"why do you even care? Don't tell me you like _my_ ugly _pinky _" Sai said his glare not leaving,

Sasuke glared hard at him once he heard "_my"_ it means _his_ Sakura, he doesn't want the way Sai talked like that, the other three guys and Ino remained silent while Sakura was panicking inside.

no one, I repeat, no one owns Sakura except **him.**

"**she's** not your's Sai" he snapped , totally pissed, hands balled beside him.

"_**Kami-sama! Please stop them!"**_ she thought

The four guys, incuding Sai, were surprise at his attitude, they were shock to see Sasuke angry like this and lose his cool.

They remembered Sasuke like this when he was ten 'cause he's brother told him he was weak.

"guys," Sakura interrupted feeling rather awkward and angry cause they were exchanging words that they owned her.

"lets settle this, fast" she said with her soft angelic voice, but her sweet voice then turns into…

"NO ONE OWNS ME OKAY!" she half-screamed, and crossed her arms above her chest then stormed off leaving the guys shock including Sai and Sasuke,

"wait up!" Ino cried and run up to her..

"nice move men" Sai said still glaring at Sasuke

"**Don't** even **try **to lay a finger on her, you **understand**?" Sasuke replied angrily and followed Sakura.

"like I'll follow your orders **Uchiha**" Sai said with venon in his voice when he spat Sasuke's surname

" hey bastard no. 2 why do you always do that? Now, not only Sakura-chan was pissed but Sasuke-teme too!" Naruto said the two nodded

"leave me alone, I have my own reasons" Sai stated reminiscing his memories with her when they were little, "_She doesn't remember me anymore_" he thought

"and I promised her something"

_****************flashback******************_

4 pm at the afternoon, a five year old Sai was walking at the park with a ball in his hands when he noticed other kids bullying someone, they are three girls who he knew was Amie, Suzuka and Karin.

He went closer to take a better look to know who they were bullying at and noticed a pink hair

"hey pinky what's with the big forehead?" one of the girls said while pulling her hair that caused Sakura to scream in pain.

"yeah, you look like cotton candy" Suzuka said

"ahahahah..! who would dye their hair pink?" Karin said

"hey! leave her alone!" someone from behind shouted

The three girls glanced at him and smiled, covering a crying Sakura behind them

"oh hi Sai!" Suzuka greeted sweetly

"I said leave her alone!" Sai said angrily

"who!?" Amie aked

Sai then pushed the girls and helped Sakura up

"are you okay?" Sai asked at the beaten Sakura

She nodded in reply, Sai then looked once again at the three girls and glared

"don't ever try to touch her again or I'll hunt you down!" Sai said with his child voice, the three then scram and run to their mommies,

"hn." Sai said and walked off

"hey mr.!" a five year old Sakura sreamed

The said man glanced at her

"what do you want?" he coldly replied at her

"uhm, thanks for saving me" she shyly said handling him something

"whats this?" he asked taking her necklace

"that? Well that's my gift for you for saving me!" she cheerfully said and hugged him

"hey!" Sai said surprised at her actions

"thanks for saving me mr.!" she murmured

"hn." Sai said and wrapped his little arms around her

"whats you're name?" he asked

"Sakura!" she replied

"hn. I promise I'll protect you with all my life!" he grinned

*******************_**end of flashback**_***************

Sai then took the necklace in his pocket and hold it tight in his chest..

"I made a promise" he said while Naruto only scratch his head not getting the idea

"what?" he asked

"dobe"

"hey! only Sasuke-teme can call me that!" Naruto retort

_**TBC…**_

(A/N taran! That's it! Thanks for reading my story and not much SasuSaku in this chapter, SOWY!, and sorry 'cause I don't know how to speak children's words, wheheheh, 


	4. SasuSaku

**Sakura:** Do I ever cross your mind?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Do you like me?  
**Sasuke:** Not really  
**Sakura:** Do you want me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you cry if I left?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you live for me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Would you do anything for me?  
**Sasuke:** No  
**Sakura:** Choose--me or your life?  
**Sasuke:** My life  
Sakura runs away in shock and pain and Sasuke runs after her and says...  
The reason you never cross my mind is because you're **always on my mind**.  
The reason why I don't like you is because **I love you**.  
The reason I don't want you is because **I need you**.  
The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because **I would die if you left**.  
The reason I wouldn't live for you is because **I would die for you**.  
The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because **I would do everything for you**.  
The reason I chose my life is because **you ARE my life**

I just got that from **animegurl298**(thank you!**), **thankz for the reviews guys! I appreciate it :))

**High School Life?**

**Chapter 4**

"wait!" Ino cried again to catch Sakura's attention

Sakura stopped and turn around to see her best friend running to her direction

"what?" she asked annoyed,

"Sa-sakura, why did you leave me there? Huh!? Alone with the guys?" Ino half-yelled while panting and accusing a finger at her

"Seems like you're enjoying you're time with your Shika-kun"

"Yeah and he's so masculine and-

Sakura smirk

-I can feel his hot body into- wait!" Ino snapped at her daydreaming, remembering what she needed to tell her bff

"This is not about me forehead! It's about you!" she said quite loosing at her point

"What about me?" Sakura asked curiously and giggled a bit about her best friend's behavior towards that lazy-Shika-kun of hers

Ino smiled once she see her friend laugh well, er giggled (A/N its just the same!)

"why did you leave?" Ino tried again

"well, its quite a tension the guys were making there" Sakura replied starting to walk

Ino beside her

"ah, and the way Sasuke protected you is kinda sweet yah know!" Ino said teasing again her friend to make her feel better

"hmp, yeah he's kinda sweet but were not yet friends though" Sakura said her mind drifting towards Sasuke

"and to think of it, we haven't quite talked, just glancing in our direction, that's all" Sakura thought

"yeah, and I'm curious why Sai wants to make you pissed off everyday, do you know?" Ino asked

"No, I don't know, he seem's familiar to me though, and I think I know him, but I don't remember" Sakura said trying to remember what she needs to remember

"hmmm.., what if you know him when you were little?" Ino tried

"I don't know, maybe" Sakura said unsure

"lets not think about that forehead, its making my head hurts!" Ino whined

Smirk "cause yah don't have your brain,"

"well maybe a left it at home!" Ino replied crossed arms and headed to the cafeteria

* * *

"where the hell did she went?" Sasuke asked himself

**Dud, we lost our cherry blossom**

"shut up!"

**Hey! don't shut me up idiot!**

"stop calling me that!" He replied searching for his pink-haired princess

**Hn. And nice combat with Sai there man, you're not that idiot after all**

Sasuke only smirk at his inner self compliment

**But you're still an idiot for loosing her**

Then he's smirk turns into frown then turns into anger

"well, _dud_ if you just try helping me here then were done!" he said pissed

**Man, I **_**was**_** trying to!**

"No you're not"

**Then what am I supposed to do bastard?**

"stop calling me names!"

**Okay okay! Now tell me.**

"leave me alone then!"

**Hn. Suit yourself, but you need to make a move before that Sai-jerk beats you into it**

"I will"

**And if you needed me, I'll be just here in you're head picturing nake-**

"shut up! I don't need you!" Sasuke said cutting his inner self's pervert statement

And the search go on.. he then went to the cafeteria when he remembered Naruto invited them there, but when he arrive at the place

"shit" he cursed when he noticed his **bad** mistake

"_**fangirls" **_were already after him

"leave me alone!" he shouted but the _fangirls_ of his didn't listen but continue running after him

**Man, how can we find her now?**

"shut up!" and run for his life

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking trough the hallways of the school to go to the cafeteria, and to meet up with their friends, Hinata and Tenten, when they noticed a commotion were being held inside the cafeteria

They didn't even dared to join the commotion that was happening, so they just stayed outside the cafeteria and waited for it to stop

Sasuke then appeared at the entranced of the canteen running to save his beautiful life that he didn't even noticed that he passed by at Sakura

Sakura noticed him running, sweat of beads on his face, his face showing that he's pissed and annoyed, emotions like that, she noticed that he can't even run a normal run like normal people does and his eyes are half open, she then felt guilty for shouting at him earlier, him and Sai

"_he seemed tired"_ she thought

**Save him baka!**

"where did you come from? I was waiting for you!" she replied

**Just save his ass out there and forgive him. He saved you earlier, now its your turn!**

"okay! Why did you leave me when I was five anyway? Now, you came back and tells me what to do like you were my boss?" she snap

**Okay okay, I just take a vacation back then,, Gee,. Just go!**

Then Sakura went after Sasuke once she finished her _nice _conversation with her innerself

"hey Sakura!" Ino yelled _"what the heck?" _she thought

"where are you going?" she added

"I'm going to save some asses in here! Just wait for me" she replied almost out of Ino's sight, then Hinata came with Tenten beside her

"whats up with her?" Tenten asked

"asked yourself Minnie Mouse" Ino said and went in to the cafeteria to buy some foods

"hey!"

* * *

Sasuke kept running until he turned right in a corner where he met Sakura

"Sakura?" he asked

"come on" she said and grabbed his wrist and hid behind the janitors room, and closed the door (A/N I don't know what its called sorry!)

Sakura then put her ears at the door to listen what's happening outside

"where is he?" someone said

"Sasuke-kun!"

"maybe he went this way" then they headed to where the other fangirl said

Once she's sure its cleared, she faced Sasuke at the dark corner

"Sasuke, are you there?" she asked

"Hn." He replied and appeared trough out the shadows looking intently at her

Onyx met Emerald

"well, my work here is done" she said looking away and was about to open the door when a hand stopped her

"what?" she asked looking at his onyx eyes

"about earlier"

"ah.. don't sweat it, its okay, and thanks" she said and tried to pulled her hand out of his grasp but he didn't let go

"what do you want?" Sakura asked again trying herself to calm down cause he's too close, Sakura then loose herself when she looked at those eyes of his, like it was hypnotizing her,

"_his eyes, its amazing" _she thought, they stayed like that about a minute or so but for Sakura, it looks like an hour to her,

"thank you" then he leaned at her face, eyes closed, Sakura then decided to closed her eyes too and leaned in for a kiss but unfortunately…

Sasuke then fainted in her arms bec, of tiredness

"eh?" she thought trying to figure out the previous happenings today, and looked down in her arms to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully,

"sakura" he murmured,

she was surprised when he said something, and that something was her name, she felt herself smiling once he mentioned her name, it sounds so nice when her name was being spoken into his lips

She then removed some strands of his hair and observed his angelic face

He look's so peaceful- she thought

-

_**tbc….**_

(A/N sorry for the short chapter guys, anyway, thankz for the reviews! It convince me more to continue this story :))  
and well, guys tell me what you wanted to happen next neh? I'm trying my best to make this story a sasusaku and saisaku, Sai and Sakura were best buddies when they were five, they were already friends when Sakura befriended Ino cause Sai left her, I'll tell you the details in my other chapters, And Sakura have her innerself when she was five then it vanished that she thought it left her too. Like Sai did

Well if you're wondering where the hell was Sai ,, read the next chapter, you'll know, if you even care at that guy,, im so mean! Whehehe :))

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. confusion

**A/N:** sorry for the long update guys…I've thought this story is not that good  
so I decided to stop the story.. but! you guys really make me happy!  
Thankz for the reviews! And now lets get ready for the 5th chapter!, tell me if it's not that good okay?  
cause this was my first fic though..

Arigato Mina-san!

**

* * *

**

High School Life?

.. 5th chapter ..

_Sakura..._

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, feeling uncomfortable at his bed, he slowly sat up when a pain suddenly struck in his head. "kuso" he cursed "_where am I?"_ he thought, he then glance at his surroundings to see that the bed he was currently lying at was white with neat blankets and the curtains are clearly white, like a pearl, the door was also white and the ceiling was white with peach stripes, everything in the room was white , then he glanced beside him, he noticed a girl with pink hair , wait-

_pink_?

"Sakura?" he asked, eyes wide while holding his aching head sitting straight.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, finally you're awake" she said cheerily and headed at the nurses table and search for the icepack when she noticed Sasuke holding his head.

"_Sasuke-kun?" _his eyes still wide from shock., he followed Sakura's every move, curiosity written all over his face.

"Sakura, why are you here? Where am I?" he tried, his gaze still on Sakura's form. "Hm. Let me think." Sakura said while getting some ice in the refrigerator " I remember, we both tried escaping your fangirls-," she giggled remembering his face when his fan girls were after him_. "priceless_" she thought "-and hide in the janitors room, and then..- you fainted"

"And end up here?" he finished for Sakura, still curious

"Yes" she answered and handed him the icepack which he gladly took it.

"Naruto helped me to carry you here"

"How did he know where we are?"

"I called"

"where are the others?" he asked

* * *

"Naruto!" Ino called from the cafeteria

The said man turned around to see who had just called him "yeah?" he asked "where's forehead?" she asked trying to catch up with him, which she did. "she's in the clinic together with teme, why?" he asked again

"With who?" she looked at him unbelievingly "she's with Sasuke-teme" he cleared "oh" was Ino's reply

"okay then, I'm going to my next subject which will start for about-" she glanced at her left wrist where her watch was "-a half an hour, would you tell forehead to follow suit when she's finished with him?" she said, which he nodded in reply "okay then," she said starting to leave but Hinata called her before she do so.

"I-ino-chan!"

Ino and Naruto glanced at Hinata's direction "Hinata-chan?" Ino asked "who's she?" Naruto asked looking intently at her (Hinata) "her name was Hinata," Ino stated,

Naruto only grinned at her

"Ino-chan, I-i just wanna know wh-where Sakura-chan went" she asked stuttering

"why?"

"someone wanted to give this to her" she then handed Ino a necklace

"who's this from?" she asked

"Wait." Naruto interrupted and took the necklace from Ino's hands, "What?" Hinata and Ino asked in unison while Naruto observe the necklace.

"it looks familiar though" he said absentmindedly

"what is it?" Ino asked again

"it looks like the one Sai was holding earlier" he said

"that's right! His name was Sai" Hinata remembered _"whoa, Hinata doesn't stutter anymore" _Ino thought "_that's good" _she thought

"how'd you know him?" Naruto asked

"I crossed paths with him, he's with Neji-san"

"how'd they know you know Sakura?" Ino asked "We haven't introduced you with the guys yet" she asked, Hinata grinned

"Well, Sai-san asked me if I know Sakura-chan which I said yes and asked me if I can hand the necklace to her, and now I met you guys" she finished

Naruto grinned at her "do you wanna hang out?" Naruto asked all of a sudden forgetting the topic they were talkin'

"M-me?"

"Yeah" his grin not leaving his face instead, it grew wider..

"su-sure" her stuttering returned, he then put his arms around her shoulder that caused her to blush "here" Naruto returned the necklace from Ino "give it to her" he grinned "I know there's a reason why that Sai wanted to give that to her" he said then started to walk away together with Hinata "well good luck"

"_Wow, that's fast" _she thought then looked at the necklace on her hand, "there really is something about that Sai, I wonder…" she trailed

"You wonder where?" Tenten asked, coming out of no where. Ino jump in surprise,

"Ask yourself Minnie Mouse!" she said through gritted teeth then stormed off, murmuring something like _"Minnie Mouse popping out of no where"_

* * *

"I can handle myself"

"yeah right."

"Are you mad at me?'" he asked holding the icepack in his head while waiting patiently at her answer, she looked at him raising her pink eyebrows

"Why would I?" she asked looking at him sitting beside him, he sighed knowing that she's not giving him the answer he wanted to hear, he started to stand up and headed out the door dropping the icepack on the table

"Wait! Where are you going?" she said stopping him

"None of your business" he snap then closed the door behind him

"hey!" she called angrily..

* * *

Sasuke walked at the hallways of the school avoiding to get caught by his fangirls _again,_ he doesn't want to happen that , it's a nightmare for him, he turned left then right and headed at the stairs which led to the rooftop, he peek outside before opening the door, he sighed in relief knowing that his the only one there, "_finally some peace"._ he thought, he then pocketed his hands.

He slowly made his way near the end of the rooftop to have a better view of the school's garden and the soccer field, he slowly took his sit at the floor, bended his knees while his elbows atop of it and eyes closed, he glanced up the clouds wondering…

"Didn't know watching clouds would make me feel better" he said to himself, he smirk remembering Shikamaru once suggested him to watch the clouds,

"Hn."

He then let his mind to wonder back to that pink haired girl he barely know, named Sakura. _"whats so different about her?"_ he thought watching the clouds move from the sky "_I just known her for months_" he sighed and looked down "_I only like her as a friend, nothing more_" he told himself

He closed his eyes for a minute to picture Sakura's face

**_riinnnggg.._**

the bell suddenly rang interupting his thoughts "hn." he stand up from his sit and dusted his clothes before heading down stairs, His mind then drifted to his friend once he step outside,

"Sai" he spoke with venom but restain himself.

**

* * *

**

Sai was heading to his next class which is gym when he crossed paths with Sakura, _alone._

"Sai" Sakura whispered her eyes fixed on him stopping on her tracks "Sakura" he said his eyes softening, he then walk a few feet near her to say something, "Sakura, im-" he hesitate "Sorry" he finished looking down ashamed, he never said sorry to anyone but his parents, so its hard for him to apologize to someone, especially to a girl, Sakura only looked at him with wide eyes "_his sorry?"_ she thought, she tried on saying something but nothing came out

he looked up confused, hearing nothing from her, he observe her face, it's like an angel, prettier than an angel , her green orbs, hypnotizingevery man who looked at it, her confused face, her angry face, her cute face, he sighed , he forced himself to smile for her before heading off, Sakura only watch him leave, stuned and speachless..

he kept on walking when he suddenly stopped into a halt noticing Sakura not moving at all.

"You're going to be late, if you continue watching my back" he said not looking back and continued walking

"Sai," she whispered

**_

* * *

_**

**

* * *

****A****/N: **thankz for the reviews guys! well this is the 5th chapter of HSL :) hope you like it! sorry for the late update, like i told you, i thought my story was not that good that you'll throw it away and dislike it..eheheh, but i was wrong.. really! thank you.! im flattered and if you could see me right now? i might be jumping up and down on my bed.. ehehehe., take care and keep on reading!

tbc..


End file.
